The Mysteries of Alcohol
by Baxter54132
Summary: Some people say that alcohol brings them togethor. Others say that it tears them apart. GinRan one-shot K plus for one bad word.


This is a challenge from flipomatic. We were on our way to Chicago and we were pretty bored here is how our conversation went.

Flipomatic: I don't know what to write.

Me: I'll give you a challenge.

Flipomatic: Okay.

Me: Hmm… how about you write a Code Lyoko story?

Flipomatic: Sure! How about I give you a challenge too?

Me: Sure. What should I write about?

Flipomatic: Hmmmm… You should write a NaruSaku story.

Me: I don't support that pairing (NaruSasu all the way!)

Flipomatic: Okay… I know! GinRan from Bleach.

Me: Um… (I'm already writing one) ok…

This story is kind of different since I don't want it to be a possibility for my other story. I want this to be a totally separate entity that can't be a possible chapter. I know it is short but please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Naruto, or Bleach. If I did would I really be writing fanfiction?

R and R

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

_This is set during the bount (anime only) arc._

Everyone has bad habits that can develop intro major problems. Gin Ichimaru is a good example of this. He used to love to drink juice from shot glasses. Nowadays he loves to down straight vodka in those same shot glasses from his past. The main difference is that sugar made Gin hyper and alcohol makes him slower and easier to be around.

When choosing the bar to go to for the night Gin considers three things. Alcohol, waitresses, and price. It never crossed Gin's mind that he might run into someone from his not so distant past.

A half drunken Gin glances to his right and inwardly cringes when he sees a busty blonde staring right at him with her mouth hanging so far open she could catch flies in it. He directs his gaze down at his feet and turns the other way to avoid her gaze. _Maybe she won't recognize me_ he silently hopes.

Today is apparently Gin's unlucky day and the woman sits down next to him. She orders a drink before facing her former classmate. "Gin your drunk…" she starts but suddenly stops as if she is unsure of what to say next. She shakes her head and meets Gin's gaze with a regained confidence. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

Gin sighs and watches her down her shot before speaking. A smirk spreads across his face. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a few drinks like you always do Ran-chan."

Rangiku raises an eyebrow disbelievingly as she looks at the six empty shot glasses in front of Gin. (A/N: I don't drink and I don't hang around drunks so I don't really know how much a lot of alcohol would be.) "You shouldn't drink so much," she states as she downs another shot.

Gin chuckles, "Your hypocritical… neither of us should drink but we both do. So what have you been up to?" he casually asks.

Rangiku shrugs, "it doesn't matter." Rangiku pauses to take a deep breath before continuing, "All that matters is you, why did you leave? You had no right to just walk out of my life like that!" A now angry Rangiku glares at Gin, waiting for his answer.

Gin's normal smile disappears from his face. He groans quietly to himself and rings his hands together. "Well I wasn't trying to hurt you Ran-chan. I just want to protect you," admits Gin so quietly that Rangiku almost doesn't catch it.

"If you wanted to protect me then you should have stayed," retorts Rangiku.

Gin runs his hand through his hair and downs another shot. He suddenly blurts out, "I had to go, Aizen-taicho was going to kill you. I wasn't strong enough to protect you so I had to follow him"

The wide open mouth his back. Rangiku decides that the two of them had had enough alcohol for one night. She pays the bills and drags Gin out of the bar. "Lets go for a walk," she suggests to the wobbly Gin."

"Suure," he slurs out.

Rangiku almost chuckles as Gin sways back and forth. "What was the last time you had alcohol?" she asks.

Gin smiles, "I drink every night but I always wait in the bar for a few hours before I leave."

Rangiku nods and a small "oh" escapes her lips. The two start walking down the sidewalk.

"Why do you want to protect me?" Rangiku asks even though she knows she shouldn't.

Gin's smile grows if that were even possible. "It's cuz I love you Ran-chan."

Gin blinks and a look of surprise spreads across Rangiku's face. She sighs and puts a hand on his forehead. "Now I know why you don't leave the bar until you are sober."

Gin looks confused, "What did I just say?"

Rangiku sighs again, "You said you loved me."

"Oh crap! You can't tell Aizen-taicho that I said that! Okay? Promise."

Rangiku nods her head yes, "I promise." The panic drains out of Gin's body as he relaxes. Rangiku's cell phone stops her from continuing he conversation. A flashing light tells her that a hollow is nearby. She looks from Gin to her phone and knows what she has to do.

Rangiku walks up to Gin, pecks him on the cheek, and whispers some words into this ear. "The next time you are going to drink yourself into oblivion come hang out with me instead. The captain won't mind."

Gin shivers from her hot breath on his cool skin. He gulps and nods.

Satisfied, Rangiku shunpos away to take care of the hollow.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

As I said at the beginning, I wanted this story to be a little different. If you want to flame then that is okay but I would appreciate it if you kept the swearing to a minimum.

Review please!


End file.
